Stormrage
Stormrage is an athletic dark blue-gray tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes. Description Very much known for his looks, Stormstar is built strong and tall, with rippling muscle and thick fur. His fur is dark, blue-gray in color, with even darker stripes, not a speck of white on his soft, well-groomed pelt. His fur is short in length, but is very much dense, making it difficult to groom. However, he was taught to look his best, so he grooms his pelt as often as he can. With a powerful, muscular build, Stormstar is very much intimidating, however, he's still very handsome. His bone structure is sturdy with an average thickness, his legs long and strong, making him a rather swift cat. His lungs show off his athleticism, sticking out of his pelt slightly, especially when he runs. His shoulders are fairly broad, like his chest. His paws are well-rounded with thick gray paw-pads, allowing him to easily walk on rough surfaces. His head is well-shaped, his jaw strong and a larger size, fitting perfectly underneath his broad muzzle. Stormstar has long ears, however, his left ear has had a cut in it since his kithood, when he got attacked by a rogue before being rescued by a StormClan warrior. But Stormstar's eyes...They seem to be able to capture the hearts of all. They are a deep, dark blue, slowly fading to a larger shade as they near his pure-black pupils. Built for running and battling, Stormstar has long, sharp claws, which don't tend to break or get pulled out of his paws very often. Sharp, yellow-white fangs poke out of his jaws, healthy gums holding them in. Stormstar's voice isn't too deep, but it is very much masculine, often soft and understanding. He stands with his chest puffed out slightly, his tail often curled into a "u" shape as he walks. His eyes seem to sing, and his voice is often friendly and welcoming, however, this can easily change, especially if you threaten him, his Clanmates, or his family. Stormstar tends to stand with his front legs held closer together, while his hind legs are farther apart. Character Stormstar has been dubbed "The Guardian" by his friends and family due to his bravery and loyalty. He is generally a passive cat unless his family or friends are harmed. He's very well-known for his outstanding loyalty, as he will die trying to protect/save a friend/family member. If a nice or innocent cat needs a friend, they can always count on Stormstar, as he's always there to help a pal. Stormstar can become fierce when it becomes to protecting another, and has grown up into a powerful and strong cat, quite intimidating with a large heart. Stormstar is also famous for his adventurous personality, as he is often seen out of camp once he's sure his siblings are safely sleeping. He often goes out of hunt for his Clan, or try discovering new land. This is an inspiration for him to be leader, as he feels that a leader should explore new ways and new land. His adventurous personality is quite helpful, as he discovers quite a bit of useful things, such as secrets of other clans. To go with his adventurous personality, Stormstar is ''very ''brave and bold, never afraid to speak his mind or stand up for someone/thing he loves. He can be defiant against those he isn't much of friends with, especially if they threaten him or his family. Stormstar's words are often sharp when angered and full of meaning, meaning he has quite a way with words. Stormstar will fight the whole Dark Forest to keep his friends or family members safe, even if it means risking his own life. Being brave and bold doesn't mean he's mean, simply protective and occasionally daring, and truthfully, he's quite friendly and playful, even humorous. Stormstar tends to relax around good friends and family, often joking around, which attracts him more new friends. A stereotypical tom? No, not at all...Stormstar is an intelligent cat, but he has moments where he seems dumber than a bag of rocks. Whether he's trying to be funny, or his mind's simply stressed out, most don't know. However, these moments are quite hilarious to see, as he grows extremely embarrassed by his poor judgement, and often slides off to go sulk from his failure. Thankfully, he doesn't get these random "outbursts of stupidity" during important situations, usually in situations so simple that it's ridiculous. It is also suspected that he suffers from minor ADD, as he seems to run on endless energy, and can be a bit too hyper at times. As a result, he can be easily distracted, and this can sometimes lead to his poor judgement. Thankfully, it is suspected that he only suffered through minor ADD during his kithood and adolescence, and has likely grown out of it. But, his endless energy and random bursts of great enthusiasm remains. This can be...a bit too annoying. He may seem all tough and cool, but Stormstar is an extremely nostalgic guy. He misses the good 'ol days, he just wants his kithood back. He misses his youth, all of his siblings, his family...he wishes everything could be back to normal. He's no hopeless romantic, that's for sure, but he can be quite the mommy and daddy's boy. Stormstar actually likes to be held close and told that everything's going to be alright, despite being a brave cat. Sometimes, he simply wishes that he could go into the past, and make everything right. Skills Stormstar is famous for his athletic abilities, such as running and fighting. His speed is phenomenal, something not normal. He's an overall impressive cat, running and training as much as he can, improving his skills more and more. His massive lungs and long, muscular legs reveal his running skills, his slightly skinny stomach as well. Stormstar's short and light pelt helps him run as well, not causing him drag like most cats suffer. Over the moons, his lung capacity has increased greatly, improving his stamina and allowing him to run even longer, his leg strength increasing as well. Well-known for his battle skills, Stormstar strikes not only fear, but awe into the cats who manage to see him battle. His moves are quick and well-aimed, leaving deep wounds, thanks to his sharp claws and brawny muscles. Due to his great height, he's easy to target, especially with his oddly colored pelt, however, he can easily defeat another in battle. He learned much from his mentor, a leader, and even to this day, he asks others about their new battle moves. Fairly intelligent, Stormstar is sure to observe and learn about his enemies, swiftly learning their weaknesses so he can use them against his enemies. However, if he has one weakness, it is heights, hands-down. Life Kithood & Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Relationships Family Love Interests Friends Enemies Notable Quote Images Life Character Pixels Stormstar SC.leader.png|Leader Trivia *He's extremely demisexual to the point where he's nearly asexual, which means his mate will have to be extremely special and close to him....as well as able to keep up with his energy. **And she CANNOT love him because of his "position of power". Seriously. **He'll be brought back, after StarClan decides that his death was unfair. *When he becomes leader, his name won't be "Stormstar", since there already was one. Instead, he'll be Galestar. Category:StormClan Cats Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Category:Silverwhisker's Deceased Cats